More especially, it relates to a brewing machine comprising the following, in a box:                a brewing chamber delineated by a first part with a housing that receives a portion of the product to be brewed and a second part forming a cover, said first and second parts being movable relative to one another between a closed position for which they are integral with one another along a contact surface, and an open position for which they are spaced apart from one another; and        a device for ejection of a portion of the infused product comprising an ejection element that can be moved by an actuating mechanism in a plane essentially parallel to the center plane of said contact surface.        
The portion of the product to be brewed that is present in the form of a loose coffee grind, or a grind packed in a filter paper package or in the form of a solid capsule, engenders problems of handling by the user after the brewing operation, especially due to this portion being hot and wet after passage of the hot water. Thus, for brewing machines and especially espresso-type coffee machines, various devices have been suggested allowing ejection of a portion of the infused product to a receptacle of the machine without the user having to handle the portion.
For example, such an ejection device is known from EP-A-151 252, which describes a hook mounted to slide and partially surround the capsule of the product to be brewed. During the opening movement of the brewing chamber, the hook slides and ejects the capsule, then returns to its initial position. This ejection hook, however, has the disadvantage of being located in the immediate vicinity of the capsule during the brewing process. On the one hand, this engenders problems for ensuring a perfect seal of the chamber that accommodates the capsule due to the necessarily limited space between the hook and the capsule, and, on the other hand, it can disrupt the placement of the product portion in the brewing chamber, especially if a loose coffee grind is involved.
Other ejection devices implementing a more or less complex tipping movement of one part of the brewing chamber have likewise been proposed. These devices, however, are not entirely satisfactory, given that the tipping movement of one part of the chamber requires precision mechanisms and fittings to maintain the functions of sealing and channeling of the fluid of the brewing chamber. Moreover, the tipping part of the brewing chamber is implemented in the form of a relatively solid and bulky part, the tipping of which requires a relatively strong force and/or consideration of phenomena of inertia.
In completely automatic coffeemakers that use a grind or loose beans, there are also devices for automatic sweeping of the infused grind cake. The integration of such devices into these automatic machines with a large volume is relatively easy. Conversely, when it is desired to reduce the size of the machine and to obtain a relatively low production cost, these sweeping devices are not the most suitable.